Mi Isla Del Drama
by nicolas74292
Summary: Esta es mi versión de como debería de haber pasado todo en Isla Del Drama
1. Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos sean Campistas

Isla Del Drama

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos sean los campistas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Teletoon y Cartoon Network.

Un hombre adulto se encuentra en un muelle. No se puede ver lo que hay detrás. De pronto, como dándose cuenta de que la cámara lo está enfocando:

-Hola! Veo que han llegado. Soy Chris Mclain, el presentador de este genial reality, que combinará acción, comedia, amor, conflictos, alianzas y sobre todo DRAMA- Hace una pausa y ve a la izquierda- Oh. Miren, ahí está llegando nuestra primer campista.

Una chica pelirroja, que solo usaba un taparrabos, bajo del bote en el que estaba dando un triple salto mortal y cayendo parada en el muelle.

-Y aquí está Izzy.

-¿Soy la primera en llegar? Uh eso es genial. Como cuando hicimos una carrera en la escuela y un ladrón empezó a dispararme pero yo esquivé los balazos y llegué primero. ¿Tu quién eres?

-Soy Chris Mclain y seré el anfitrión de esta temporada.

La respuesta de Izzy se vió interrumpida por el segundo barco. En él estaba un chico moreno, que llevaba una maleta y que estaba leyendo un libro. No se inmutó cuando el barco llegó al muelle.

-¿Te vas a bajar de ahí?-le pregunto Chris.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó el chico.

Chris que parecía un poco molesto puso una sonrisa sádica. Sacó un control de su bolsillo y apretó uno que tenía la cara de el chico. Un instante después el chico salió volando por los aires y cayó de boca en el muelle. Cuando se recompuso estaba muy asustado.

-¿Eso fue una bomba?

-Si, Noah. Si te hubieses apurado...

-Oh! ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?- preguntó Izzy.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?- preguntó Noah.

-Está un poco... loca. Miren allí llegan las dos siguientes participantes.

Un tercer barco estaba llegando, teniendo a bordo a dos chicas, las dos vestidas iguales. Una de ellas era gorda y pálida, y la otra flaca y morena. Las dos estaban bailando al mismo tiempo una canción espantosa, mientras daban saltitos y gritaban.

-Aquí tenemos a Sadie y Katie-dijo Chris señalandolas.

-Oh Katie estoy super duper hiper mega emocionada de estar aquí- dijo Sadie.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo. Es increíble que dígamos...

-...lo...

-...que...

-...la...

-...otra...

-...piensa.

-Ok. Eso fue escalofríante- dijo Chris- Sigamos.

Uno a uno todos los campistas fueron llegando. Cuando todos estuvieron Chris habló:

-Muy bien campistas. Ahora diré de qué se tratará la competencia. 2 veces por semana se harán desafíos, el equipo que pierda debe eliminar a alguien que NUNCA, JAMÁS, NI EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO puede volver. El último en pie gana 100000 U$. A los que nombre vengan para la izquierda. Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Gwen, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Heather y Geoff.- Uno a uno fueron caminando hacia la izquierda de Chris- Ustedes serán conocidos como... ¡Los Topos Gritones!

-Si,¡soy un topo!- gritó Tyer- Wooooohooooo!.

-¿Qué es un topo?- preguntó Lindsay.

-El topo es un animal mamífero, pequeño, que va por debajo del suelo y hace sus madrigueras escondidas para que los depredadores no puedan cazarlos. Son peludos y se parecen un poco a las ratas. Habitan en América Del Norte y Eurasia- explicó Noah.

-¿Qué es Alerrica?- preguntó Lindsay, más confusa que antes.

-Es América. Y es...

-Cállate geniesito. No va a entender nada- dijo Heather.

-Bueno, prosigamos- dijo Chris- Los demás (Harold, Justin, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Sadie, Bridgette, Courtney, Trent y Leshawna) vengan a la derecha- Dicho esto los concursantes fueron a la derecha de Chris- Ustedes serán conocidos como... ¡Los Bagres Asesinos!

-Ah! Algo que me olvidé de decirles- prosiguió Chris- Habrán 4 cabañas. Una para las chicas de los bagres, otra para las chicas de los topos, una tercera para los chicos de los bagres y la última para los chicos de los topos. También habrá un baño, el que usarán como confesionario.

**-Confesionario-**

**Heather:** ¡Estoy rodeada de imbéciles! Una boba, un deportista tonto, una "Betty la fea", un nerd, una gótica, un chico de mami, un delincuente (este si me pude servir), un campesino tonto, una marimacho y un fiestero. No sé cómo me las voy a ingeniar para que mí equipo gane.

**Owen:** Wooooohooooo! Voy hacer que mi equipo gane esto.

-Vayan a sus respectivas cabañas y acomoden sus cosas. Los espero dentro de una hora aquí- dijo Chris.

Una hora después…

Los campistas fueron llegando a dónde Chris estaba esperándolos. Cuando estuvieron todos Chris explicó:

-El desafío de hoy consistirá en lo siguiente: ¿ven esos dos cañones de ahí?- señaló dos cañones que estaban a su izquierda. Apuntaban a una montaña- Tendrán que lanzar a sus compañeros por ahí para llegar a la cima de la montaña. Luego tienen que lanzarse del precipicio. Caerán en alguna zona. La de 0 puntos, la de 20, la de 40, la de 60, la de 80 o la de 100. Los puntos se irán sumando. El equipo con más puntos gana el desafío y una fiesta playera. El equipo perdedor enviará a alguien a casa.

-¡O sea que tenemos que ponernos en un cañón!- exclamó Leshawna.

-No te preocupes -dijo Heather- no creo que tu trasero entré ahí.

-Oh! Oh! ¿Qué dijiste? Oh! No, no lo dijiste.

DJ y Geoff tuvieron que agarrar a Leshawna para que no matara a Heather.

-Y ¿si no saltamos?- preguntó Courtney.

-Pueden no saltar, pero puede costarle la victoria a su equipo- contesto Chris- Bueno, basta de charlas. ¡El desafío comienza ahora!- El presentador tocó un Gong gigante. Los participantes echaron a correr hacia los cañones.

Cuando llegaron los bagres se decidieron por quién iba primero.

-Yo iré- dijo Izzy, poniéndose en el cañón. Al segundo siguiente Courtney disparó- Woooohoooooo! ¡Qué divertido!

Izzy había llegado a la cima de la montaña y los saludaba.

Mientras tanto los topos se peleaban por quién iba.

-Ya les dije que no iré- decía Heather mientras leía una revista.

-¿Por qué, princesita?

-Soy demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarme. Que vaya el deportista.

-¡No sé quién te crees que eres pero tú no eres la que decide eso!- dijo una furiosa Eva que levanto a Heather, ante protestas de ésta, y la puso en el cañón- ¡Disparen!

Heather salió volando y llegó a la cima, diciéndole obsenidades a Eva.

**-Confesionario-**

**Heather:** ¡Te felicitó Eva! Has despertado mi furia y te haré caer.

**Eva:** ¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer!

Todo siguió bien hasta que le tocó a Owen.

-Ehmmmm, Chris. No creó que Owen pasé por el cañón- informó Courtney lo obvio.

-Arréglenselas ustedes- dijo Chris.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que se las arreglen ustedes!

Con mucho esfuerzo intentaron poner a Owen en vano. A la tercera vez lo lograron. Cuando apretaron el botón para disparar el cañón, Owen salió despedido hacia la montaña, dejando una estela de gas tras de sí.

**-Confesionario-**

**Courtney: **Owen caerá por hacerme aguantar ese gas tóxico…

-OH! No puedo respirar- decía Lindsay mientras corría al baño para vomitar.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba de la montaña, Chris subió en su jetpack.

-Bien ahora hagan la segunda parte de la prueba. Empiezan los topos.

Dicho esto, Chris se fue y Ezekiel se tiró. Cayó en el 60.

-Bien hecho, viejo- dijo Geoff, que luego se tiró y atino a los 60.

Se fueron sucediendo puntajes. Katie 20, Tyler 0, Cody 40, Gwen 80, DJ 40, Duncan 100 (ante esto todos lo felicitaron), Eva 80 y Heather 60.

Cuando sólo quedó Beth dijo:

-No puedo saltar, tengo miedo a las alturas.

**-Confesionario-**

**Beth: **Desde pequeña le tengo terror a las alturas. He visitado muchos psicólogos pero nadie sabe quitarme el miedo. Espero que mi equipo no pierda por mí.

**Duncan: **Si la enana no saltaba y perdíamos, la eliminábamos.

-Tendrás que usar esté gorro de gallina- dijo Chris y acto seguido le entregó un sombrero de gallina.

-¡Lo lamento chicos!- dijo Beth y empezó a bajar la montaña.

-Bueno. ¡Los Topos tienen un puntaje de 540! Se puede superar pero algo va a costar. Es su turno Bagres.

-Woooohooooo dijo Izzy, mientras se tiraba hacia el 100.

Luego fue Courtney con un total de 60, Noah con 20, Owen con 20, Lindsay con 60, Bridgette con 100, Trent con 80 y Leshawna con 80. Justin y Sadie no saltaron, Justin porque podría arruinar su belleza y Sadie porque no quería morir (y quería quedarse con Justin)

Chris les puso los sombreros de gallinas y luego anunció al ganador:

-¡Tienen 520 puntos! Felicidades Topos han ganado el primer reto.

Todos los topos se pusieron a bailar, diciendo:

-Vamos Topos, vamos Topos, vamos Topos- al unísono.

-Bagres los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación, esta noche. Hasta entonces tienen tiempo libre. Por cierto Topos, ustedes pueden agarrar todo lo que quieran de la despensa por esta noche.

-¡Wooooohooooo!- exclamaron los Topos.

En la noche, mientras los Bagres iban a la fogata, los Topos estaban comiendo papitas, nachos, brownies, sándwiches; todo un festín.

Cuando llegaron Chris los estaba esperando:

-Chicos, les explicaré como funciona. Ustedes deberán ir al confesionario y escribir en un papel el nombre de la persona a la cual votan. Luego se ponen todos los papeles en una urna que yo leo. Les iré entregando malvaviscos a las personas que se salvan, mientras que a la persona que no le dé uno quedará automáticamente eliminado del juego. Tendrá que caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza y subir al bote de los perdedores. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron y luego se fueron al confesionario.

**-Confesionario- **

**Noah: **Sadie no hizo el desafío pero Justin tampoco. ¿Por cuál de los dos votaré?

**Courtney: **Owen casi me mata por el gas tóxico pero votaré por…

**Leshawna: **Si no haces el desafío estás eliminado. Seas guapo o no.

-Bien ya todos han votado. El primer malvavisco es para… Izzy- dijo Chris y le lanzó un malvavisco a la pelinaranja.- También se salvan… Owen, Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna, Noah, Trent y Lindsay- Sadie estaba asustada, mientras que Justin se miraba en un espejo, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía- El último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Justin!

El chico reaccionó y agarró el malvavisco que Chris le tiró.

-Sadie, lo lamento pero tendrás que irte por el muelle de la vergüenza.

Sadie empezó a llorar y de pronto apareció Katie.

-Tranquila Sadie. Todo va a estar bien- le dijo Katie.

El Chef las separó y se llevo a Sadie.

-No te haría falta bajar unos kilos ¿no?

Sadie haciendo caso omiso al comentario del Chef le respondió a Katie:

-Gana por las dos.

Y luego subió al bote de los perdedores y se fue.

Katie salió de la fogata y se fue con los miembros de su equipo. Les dijo que la eliminada fue Sadie y Beth y Tyler la consolaron.

Mientras tanto en la fogata, Courtney le decía a su equipo:

-No podemos volver a perder. ¡Ganaremos el próximo desafío!

Ante esto todos los miembros de los Bagres asintieron.

Y que les pareció el primer capítulo? Comenten.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡La Gran Captura!

Capítulo 2: ¡La gran captura!

En el último episodio de Isla Del Drama… 22 campistas llegaron a la isla, se repartieron en dos equipos e hicieron su primer reto, saltar de una montaña luego de haber sido lanzados por un cañón. La eliminada fue Sadie, la BFF de Katie. ¿Podrá soportar Katie la ausencia de Sadie? ¿Owen se tirará más gases? ¿Heather y Eva se seguirán odiando? Descubran las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de… Isla… Del… Drama.

Todos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus respectivas cabañas. Se oían algunos ronquidos, algunos fuertes y otros más débiles. De pronto un gran sonido, como el de una bocina de auto, se escuchó. Todos despertaron sobresaltados.

-¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!- se quejaba Gwen desde la cabaña de las chicas topo.

-¡No he tenido mis doce horas de sueño de belleza!- exclamó Heather.

-¡Son las siete de la mañana! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una granjera?- gritó Leshawna.

**-Confesionario-**

**Eva: **¿¡Cómo alguien puede despertar a Eva a estas horas!?

Por los altoparlantes instalados en todo el campamento resonó la voz del presentador:

-Levántense, vístanse y desayunen. Su desafío de hoy será intenso.

Todos se levantaron, se vistieron y se fueron al comedor. Mientras comían un delicioso potaje gris que había preparado el Chef Chris entró al comedor con una pistola de paintball en la mano.

-Bien campistas. Su desafío de hoy será… capturar la bandera. Cada equipo pondrá la su bandera en algún lugar del bosque y el otro equipo deberá llevarla hasta su base. El primer equipo que tenga las dos banderas en su base o el equipo que se quede sin miembros es el ganador. Para eliminar a los campistas del otro equipo deberán dispararles con su pistola de paintball. Para los Bagres éstas serán azules y para los Topos rojas. También el Chef, con su pistola verde, los cazará. El desafío empieza… ahora.

Todos los campistas se pararon y dejaron sus apetitosos platillos. Los 21 campistas fueron hasta donde estaba Chris y cada uno tomo una pistola. Courtney y Heather agarraron su bandera correspondiente. Los Topos se fueron corriendo hacia el este y los Bagres hacia el oeste.

Los Topos caminaban. Algunos ya estaban cansados. Estaban pasando por una cueva.

-Ese es un buen lugar para poner la bandera- dijo Duncan.

-Estoy de acuerdo- había dicho Heather. Se instalaron allí.- Bien. Este es el plan: todos buscaremos la bandera de los topos mientras DJ y Beth se quedan protegiendo la nuestra. Cuando…

-Espera princesita- dijo Duncan.- Yo pondré algunas trampas.- Dicho esto se marchó.

-¿Cómo se usa esto?- preguntaron Katie, Beth y Gwen.

-Simple- dijo Cody y disparó una bala de pintura hacia un árbol.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Eva.

-Jugar videojuegos tiene sus ventajas.

Luego todos se fueron dejando a Beth y a DJ solos con la bandera verde.

Los Bagres se habían instalado en un claro, rodeado de árboles altos. Habían expuesto la bandera demasiado pero Harold y Noah habían puesto trampas caza-bobos alrededor y cualquiera que se acercara quedaría colgando de un árbol. Ellos se habían quedado escondidos mientras los demás iban a cazar la bandera del otro equipo. Ezekiel estaba observando, al asecho, detrás de unos arbustos. Sin querer pisó una rama.

**-Confesionario-**

**Harold: **Tengo un gran oído. El doctor dice que como tengo que usar lentes mis otros sentidos están más agudizados. Además huir de bravucones te da práctica…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Harold en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, debe de haber sido el viento.

Ezekiel salió de su escondite. Se acercó a la bandera. Noah lo notó y se lo comunicó a Harold:

-Ahí está Ezekiel. ¡Dispárale!

Harold salió rápidamente de su escondite y le disparó 3 balas de pintura a Ezekiel. Las tres le dieron.

-¡Malditos! Debí haber sabido que era una trampa.

Luego, como lo indican las reglas del juego, lo encarcelaron. Se pusieron de nuevo al asecho.

Owen caminaba junto con Justin e Izzy. Estaban atentos a cualquier ruido. Se acercaban hacia ellos Eva y Geoff. De pronto Owen se empezó a preocupar. Lo había aguantado mucho tiempo. Sino los descubrirían.

-No puedo aguantarlo más.

-Owen no…- comenzó a decir Justin pero se vio interrumpido por el gran sonido y el gran olor del gas de Owen. Esto delató su posición. Eva y Geoff se fueron acercando, haciéndose señas, y dispararon muchas balas hacia donde estaban Justin, Owen e Izzy. Owen y Justin cayeron, abatidos por 10 balas cada uno. Entonces Izzy gritó:

-¡Jamás atraparan a Izzy!- y se fue corriendo.

Geoff y Eva se chocaron los cinco y se felicitaron. Encarcelaron a Owen y a Justin y después se fueron a seguir cazando. Quedaban 10 Topos y 8 Bagres.

Duncan estaba poniendo trampas. Había puesto más de veinte. Y estaba inspeccionando que no hubiese nadie cerca. Tomo su arma y se fue. No se esperaba lo que le seguía…

**-Confesionario-**

**Duncan:** Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Y de pronto…

Un oso salió de la nada. Duncan, cuando lo vio, echo a correr. Pero no fue tan rápido. El oso lo atrapo y lo llevo hasta una cueva. En esa cueva estaba el Chef. Duncan intentó soltarse pero un pudo. Luego el oso lo dejó frente al Chef.

-Vaya, vaya. Tengo al delincuente. Pensé que ibas a durar más en el desafío. Pero parece que no.

Dicho esto el Chef disparó. Y Duncan quedó fuera de juego.

Tyler y Katie caminaban juntos. Mirando hacia delante. Estaban algo tensos y nerviosos. No por la prueba, sino porque se gustaban entre sí. Trent, Courtney y Bridgette estaban a diez metros. Cuando escucharon los pasos de los 2 Topos Courtney dijo:

-Bridgette ve a la derecha, Trent a la izquierda. Yo me quedaré aquí. Cuando ellos vengan dispárenles.

Bridgette y Trent se separaron. Los enamorados llegaron al claro donde tendría lugar la emboscada. Tomaron posiciones y…

Tyler supo lo que iba a suceder antes que sucediera. Empujo a Katie (ya que los disparos iban dirigidos a ella) y el los recibió en su lugar.

-Corre Katie- le dijo. Y luego lo encarcelaron.

Se había impuesto el empate de 8 a 8.

Estaban descansando en un claro Leshawna, Izzy y Lindsay. Izzy las había encontrado luego de que Justin y Owen fueron eliminados.

Hacia allí se dirigían Heather, Cody y Gwen, con Heather y Gwen discutiendo y Cody intentando pararlas. Las Bagres las escucharon y apuntaron. Cuando los Topos aparecieron se inició un fuego cruzado en el cual 5 personas fueron manchadas. Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen y Heather. Cody siguió avanzando pero no escuchó los pasos que lo seguían. Y no se dio cuenta de que el Chef lo seguía hasta que sintió el disparo en la espalda.

Estaban empatados a 5.

DJ estaba en la cueva, nervioso. Beth estaba fuera, vigilando. De pronto escuchó disparos salió y vio a Beth manchada y cerca de ella a Trent, también manchado.

**-Confesionario-**

**DJ:** Estaba solo. Yo solo quería estar con mamá- se chupa un dedo-. ¿Mami?

De pronto escuchó dos pasos y luego sintió muchos disparos y con ellos mucho dolor. Después vio a Bridgette y Courtney llevarse la bandera.

Bridgette y Courtney corrieron. Le darían la victoria a su equipo. Katie caminaba por allí. Tyler se había sacrificado por ella. El la quería. Quizá cuando esto terminase podrían ser algo… De repente escuchó a Courtney y a Bridgette. Se escondió.

Mientras las Bagres corrían Katie les disparó. Las dos cayeron. Tomo la bandera y fue corriendo hacia la cueva para esconderla de nuevo. En ese instante la voz de Chris sonó por todo el campamento:

-Atención campistas restantes. Quedan 5 de ustedes. De los Bagres Noah y Harold y de los Topos Katie, Eva y Geoff. Sigan mutilándose- El altavoz se apagó.

Noah y Harold se miraron. Eran los últimos de su equipo. Entonces Noah hablo:

-Iré a buscar la bandera. Tú quédate aquí.

Luego se fue corriendo, mirando hacia los costados y hacia atrás de vez en cuanto, por si lo seguían.

Harold escuchaba, atento. Sintió dos pares de pisadas. Distinguió a Eva y a Geoff. Estaban entrando y Geoff cayó en una trampa. Eva tomo la bandera rápido y echo a correr. Harold le disparó a Geoff y corrió tras Eva. Esta al saber que la seguían se escondió detrás de un árbol y desde allí le disparo a Harold, que cayó.

Luego siguió corriendo

**-Confesionario-**

**Eva:** Éramos la flacuchenta y yo contra el sabelotodo. No podíamos perder.

Katie se dirigía a la cueva. Estaba perdida. Se sentó en un tronco de un árbol cortado a descansar cinco minutos. De pronto vio un oso.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh!- dijo y salió corriendo con la bandera. Noah la escuchó y echó a correr hacia ella. La vio corriendo y le disparó. Una menos. Luego vio el oso que la perseguía y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Eva. Noah esquivo todos los proyectiles que le lanzó el Chef.

De pronto llegó al mismo claro donde estaba Eva. El Chef le lanzó el último proyectil de su pistola. Noah lo esquivó pero Eva no tuvo tanta suerte. El proyectil la alcanzó y la eliminó, dejando a los Bagres como ganadores.

-¡Y los Bagres ganan! Topos los veré en la Ceremonia de eliminación más dramática hasta ahora.

**-Confesionario-**

**Noah: ¡**Wooohooo! Ahora todos no me creerán solo un inteligente, ¡sino que puedo ganar alguna que otra prueba física!

**Katie: **Le preguntaré a Tyler si quiere que seamos algo…

**Heather: **Mi equipo de incompetentes perdió. Ahora tengo que encontrar a dos personas tontas para que formen una alianza conmigo. Y creo que ya sé quiénes serán…

Tyler está solo en la cabaña de los chicos de los Topos. De pronto tocan la puerta.

-Puede pasar.

-Gracias- la chica de la cual él gustaba entró.- ¿Tyler?

-Si Katie

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Claro que sí. Se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso. Luego se separaron y Katie se fue, dejándole a Tyler una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras cenaban Heather llamó a Katie y a Ezekiel para que se saliesen. Fuera les preguntó:

-¿Quieren formar una alianza? Los llevaré a los tres finalistas.

-Claro- respondieron al unísono.

**-Confesionario-**

**Katie: **Heather me llevará a los tres finalistas. ¡Wooooohooooo!

**Ezekiel: **Creo que con Heather tengo más posibilidades de ganar. Solo me hace más fácil mis planes…

Luego Heather les dijo el nombre de la persona a la cual votarían. Siguieron comiendo hasta que Chris los llamó para la Ceremonia de Eliminación.

-Bien campistas vayan a votar.

**-Confesionario-**

**Heather: **Él caerá…

**Katie:** Si Heather dice que hay que hacerlo…

**Ezekiel: **...debe de ser lo mejor.

**Eva: **Él no hizo nada. Por eso se tiene que ir

-Bien campistas. Todos han votado. Recuerden que el eliminado tendrá que caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y no podrá volver. Jamás. El primer malvavisco es para Eva- La pelinegra agarro el malvavisco que le lanzó Chris- También se salvan Tyler, Beth, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Heather y Geoff.- Cada uno tomo su malvavisco. Ezekiel y DJ se miraban preocupados- Y el último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Ezekiel! Lo lamento DJ pero estás fuera.

El grandulón se levanto. Se merecía ir a su casa. No había hecho nada. Caminó por el muelle de la vergüenza, se subió al bote de los perdedores y se fue, sollozando y repitiendo:

-Me lo merezco, me lo merezco.

Cuando desapareció Chris habló:

-¡Qué emocionante Ceremonia de Eliminación! Solo quedan 20. ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado? ¿Katie y Tyler seguirán juntos? Para saber esto sintonicen el siguiente episodio de Isla… Del… Drama!


End file.
